


Familyties (Translation)

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Tell the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Bard and Thranduil will have a child together. How will their grown up children react to the news?





	Familyties (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familyties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673089) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



Familyties

 

"Is there a reason why you are as locked up as the Lonely Mountain in winter?" Startled, Bard rose from his thoughts and glanced over at Thranduil, who was flanked by four warriors, riding beside him. Although the men had been sitting in the saddle since dawn, one could not see the effort of the elvish guards. Straight and proud they sat on their horses, their eyes alert to their surroundings. Even Thranduil himself did not look exhausted at all, only a fine crease between his eyebrows revealed that the long ride did not pass him by without a trace. Bard, on the other hand, was well aware that the inside of his thighs felt sore, for he had been slipping around in the saddle for some time at any opportunity to relocate his weight, and he was glad they would stay in Dale for a while so that his legs could recover before the ride back to Lasgalen.

"It's nothing, Muin nín," he hurried to reassure the elf. "I'm just a little nervous to tell the kids."

Thranduil turned his face in his direction, surprised. "Why are you worried? Aren`t it joyful news we bring them? "

"Of course and I could not be happier," Bard replied and a smile crossed his face. "I just wonder how they will react."

Thranduil rode quietly, then in turn asked, "What do you think, how they will take it?"

"I think Sigrid will be happy for us, after all, it was she who encouraged me to bond with you," Bard mused. "As for Bain, it will be a shock for him. He has never been a friend of change, but in time he will get used to the idea. I'm worried about Tilda, though. She was always my princess, my little girl. I do not want her thinking I'd replace her. "

"Melleth, believe me, you worry unnecessarily," Thranduil replied reassuringly. "The kids are grown up now. Sigrid has her own family and Bain will marry in summer. There is no reason for them to begrudge us our happiness. As you know,Legolas was pleased to hear it and swore allegiance to the child already."

Bard nodded, sighing. "I know and I am very grateful to him, but your son has a completely different nature than my children have."

Impatiently, the Elvenking sighed. "Then tell me, if your concerns are so great, why did you decide for it?"

"I wanted this kid, I still want it more than anything else," Bard explained. "But you know me, Muin nín. I'm just always worried, I can not help it. But enough of it, how about you, are you alright? Shall we take a break? "

"It's not necessary, you do not need to worry about me. Both the child and myself are well. "As if to confirm his words, Thranduil placed a hand on his middle, where, concealed by a long, silver cloak and elven magic, their child grew.

The sight filled Bard with pride and elicited a smile again. "Thank the Valar. Still, I'm not reassured until we reach Sigrid's house. "

Thanks to the stable weather, the group made good progress. The mild spring air made traveling enjoyable and the flowering trees and verdant meadows formed a wonderful backdrop during the ride, yet Bard felt a growing unrest that had nothing to do with an imminent danger. Bard had not seen his children since the fall, for even though there was an eternal spring in Lasgalen, the rest of Middle-earth had been covered by ice and snow during the winter, making a journey impossible. Although they had exchanged letters over the long months, it was only a poor substitute for a real conversation, so despite his worries, he was looking forward to seeing them again, so that his heart beat higher in anticipation when he saw the lights of the city of Dale glow in the distance.

As long as the children had lived at home, it had necessarily been a distance relationship for the two men, but then, one by one, the kids had finally started into their own lives, opening up unforeseen opportunities for their love. Since Bard had now handed over his office as mayor to a successor, he was more free in the choice of his whereabouts, as it was the Elvenking, which is why he then decided to move to Lasgalen. He had left the house to Sigrid without thinking twice about it, since the apartment where his first-born had been living with her husband, a tailor, and their children until then had barely enough room for the young family. Jesse, Sigrid's first son, was six and Connor, her second-born, four. Of course, it hurt Bard to see the boys so seldom, but that was the price he had to pay to live with Thranduil, and by God he had not regretted it.

For ten years they were already a couple, but instead of moving away from each other in the everyday routine, their feelings had become stronger during this time. Nevertheless, the two men were aware that their time was limited. Although they never mentioned it, they knew that at some point Thranduil would lose his lover to death, so one day he made an offer to him that not many people in the history of Arda had received. It was the highest gift an Eldar could ever make, and despite his long life, Thranduil had never before made use of this possibility: through a spell he could give a number of his years to a human being. It was not immortality, no, Thranduil could not give this to his lover, but he could extend his life far beyond its natural end.

At first, Bard had been reluctant to accept this gift, because it could mean he would survive his own children, but in the end he had agreed. It had been a simple ceremony they had held in the palace of Lasgalen, where only the closest family members had been present. Words in a language Bard did not understand, then singing and finally a light, and then it was already over and Bard had not felt any different from before, but when he looked in the mirror today, he had to admit that he had not aged a day in the last five years. Maybe that too had been a point in wanting to become a father again, knowing that you had all the time in the world to see your child grow up. Nevertheless, they had not made the decision easy, weighed the pros and cons again and again, but finally had decided for a child together. And now they would become parents. May the Valar help them ...

The evening had already come, when the riders finally reached the stately house in the middle of the city. It was perhaps not the largest house in Dale, but quite one of the most beautiful, with its whitewashed walls, the carved shutters and the leafy roof terrace. Two lanterns illuminated the entrance to the right and left of the door, and behind the drawn curtains was still light in the rooms on the ground floor. Glad to finally get out of the saddle, Bard jumped off his horse as soon as it stopped, then offered his arm to Thranduil to help him as he descended, for though the Elvenking did not say it, Bard could see how the long travel had him exhausted.

Silently, the elven warriors took the horses in hand and escorted them with their own animals behind the house to the stables while Bard pressed the door knocker. A few moments later he heard the clatter of small feet, then the door was torn open and before he knew it, two boys threw themselves into his arms. "Grandpa!" Called Jesse, the older of them excited. He was a bright, wild child, matching his father's features. "You are late!"

"We've been waiting for you for so long!" Added his brother Connor. Unlike his brother, he was rather petite and calm and looked more like Sigrid than her husband.

"Is that so?" Bard asked with a grin, as he ruffled though the hair of the boys lovingly and wondering involuntarily how his unborn child would look. Would it have pointy ears like Thranduil and the same ice-gray eyes or would it look as ordinary as the two boys in front of him? "Then I'm sorry," Bard added, realizing that the children were still looking at him.

"Mum has been worried, Iaron," the younger added emphatically, walking to Thranduil and hugging him.

"I'm heartbroken," the Elvenking replied, pressing his lips lightly on Connor's head.

"Have you at least brought us something?" Hopefully, Jesse looked from one to the other, but before the two men could answer, Sigrid appeared in the doorway whistling her sons back resolutely.

"Where are your manners? Let your grandfathers enter first. I'm sure they want to rest after the long ride and you have to go to bed anyway. Tomorrow will be enough time for this. "The boys crept past her, grumbling, but not without a desperate look at the luggage of the two men which lay in front of the front door, then Bard could finally take his daughter in his arms.

"Sig, I'm so glad to see you," Bard greeted his eldest, then pushed her away to take a closer look. "How are you? By the Valar, have you always looked so good? "

Sigrid laughed, patting playful her father's shoulder. "You are and remain a charmer, Da, but thanks for asking, we are all fine. I do not have to ask you how you are, you are, as always, the flourishing life. And now come in. "Energetically, she pushed Bard past the inside of the house before briefly hugging Thranduil. It had taken a while for the Eldar to get used to the desire of men to touch, but meanwhile the hugs of the family members did not bother him anymore. "Welcome, Adar. Are your men still at the stables? "

"Yes, Iell. They will set up camp there when they have cared for the animals. "Thranduil could not remember the day the children had begun to address him with the elvish word for" father", but to this day a warm, pleasant feeling rose in him when they called him that, and he, too, had long ago begun to designate them as his own children, for he felt connected to them in ways that were very close to a father's bondage.

"Then I'll ask Gidion to bring them some food after he puts your bags in the guest room," Sigrid replied. "But come on, you know the way into the living room."

Glad to have reached the goal, Thranduil followed his companion into the living room of the house. The room was the largest room, yet it still looked cozy and inhabited with embroidered cushions and blankets on the sofa and several armchairs, toys on the floor and pattern drawings of coats and pants on the tables. Gidion, Sigrid's husband was about to throw another log into the burning fire, but when he saw the two arrivals, he hurried to get up and greet them. "Welcome," he said brightly, hugging Bard and Thranduil one after another. "It's nice that you're finally back in Dale. How was your trip?"

"Pleasant but long," Bard replied honestly, taking off his coat and throwing it over the back of the first-ever chair, then dropped into the soft padding. "And I'm hungry like a wolf."

Gidion smiled in understanding as he motioned to the Elvenking to undress and settle in, but the Eldar refused. "Thanks," Thranduil replied as he sank into the second chair, "but I prefer to keep the coat on."

"He's been getting cold a lot lately," Bard lied without blushing. Of course, that was a weak excuse, since elves did not freeze by nature, but it was the only thing that came to his mind without blurting the truth. If Thranduil took off his cloak, the spell hiding his curves would be all the more difficult to sustain, and they had agreed to announce the news only when all the children were present.

"Cold, Adar?" Sigrid asked, entering the room at that moment with a large tray. "But you're never cold. Are you sick? "

"Do not worry, Iell. It's nothing, "Thranduil resisted. "It's just the hardships of the journey."

"Your Adar is no longer the youngest", Bard tried a joke, avoiding to look in Thranduil's direction, but instead dealt with the food and asked Sigrid about the events since his last visit to Dale. By and large, the city was doing well. Trade with the dwarfs and the inhabitants of Lasgalen flourished, and for some time now a few die-hards have built a new settlement on the shores of the Long Lake, where Bain also lived, who had completed an apprenticeship as a boat builder and now successfully built fishing boats and barges. In one of his assignments he had fallen in love with the daughter of a merchant and since the man recognized his potential he had agreed when Bain asked him for the girl's hand. On their last visit to Dale, Bard had met the young woman and agreed to host the wedding in the summer with the bride's parents.

Tilda was the only one in the family who did not feel like bonding. For a year she had been helping the elementary school teacher with her classes, and if the Valar would approve, she would be allowed to teach her own class after another year. Although Tilda had not graduated, but since the big cities like Gondor with their academies were far away, it was customary that a prospective teacher like a craftsman learned everything that he had to know for his profession from his master. Bard had no doubt that Tilda would become a great teacher, but he hoped someday to persuade her to leave Dale and start studying in one of the big cities.

When the two men had finished their meal, Bard noticed that Thranduil's cheeks were flushed red by the cloak and the warmth in the room, so he finally stood up. "That was excellent, Sig, but I think we'll retire now. It was a long day."

"That's true," replied his daughter, who had kept a watchful eye on the Elvenking all the time. "Just rest, especially you Adar, to make you feel better tomorrow. Let me know if you need something. The beds are freshly made and just waiting for you to lie down. "

With a grateful smile towards the young woman, Thranduil got to his feet and turned towards the door. "Good night, Iell."

"Good night, Adar," Sigrid replied, already clearing the dishes. "Good night, Da."

XXXXXX

While Bard had already stretched out on the bed, Thranduil slipped out of the silver cloak in the shelter of their room. The pleasantly cool air of the sleeping chamber was like balm for his overheated body, which elicited a relieved sigh out of him. Gradually he took off one layer at a time, slipping out of tunic, boots and trousers, then walked over to the washbowl and refreshed himself by sprinkling his upper body with water. Strong arms encircled him from behind, while Bard at the same time put his hands possessively on the visible curve of Thranduil's stomach. Worried, he realized how hard the bulge felt, a clear sign of how much the exhausting day had drained the Eldar. Sometimes Bard forgot because of Thranduil's hard facade how much his lover was strained by the onward pregnancy. "How are you, Muin nín?" The human asked sensitively as his hands gently stroked the taut skin.

"Tired," was Thranduil's honest answer, leaning against Bard's body. Without a word, he put his hands over the man's and directed them to where the child was vividly kicking at the abdomen.

"Our little fighter," Bard murmured tenderly in Thranduil's ear, before leaning forward and kissing the Eldar on the cheek.

"It seems he can not wait to meet his siblings," the Elvenking replied with a smile.

"As I know them, they will spoil him a lot, but there is still time." With these words, Bard took Thranduil's hand in his and led him over to the bed, where he pressed him gently but firmly into the pillows, before he climbed onto the mattress next to him. "Close your eyes and relax, Melleth. Now it's up to me to spoil you. "

 

XXXXXX

The next day, Thranduil let Bard apologize him to Sigrid and stayed in his room until Tilda and Bain arrived around noon. All through the night their child had been very restless and had denied the Elvenking the necessary sleep, which made him unbalanced and easily irritable. Thranduil was barely able to find a comfortable sleeping position due to the ever-increasing arching of his abdomen and although Bard had done his best to distract him from his pain, he was now exhausted and had heartburn and headache. He had not touched the breakfast, which made him look pale and hollow-cheeked. So it was not surprising that Bard's children worried about his sight when he finally descended the stairs from the first floor to greet them.

"Arda, what's up with you? Sigrid says you're sick? "Tilda stormed him as soon as the Eldar had set foot on the ground floor. Her brother Bain stood close behind her, studying Thranduil wordlessly as Sigrid sat on the floor with her sons among the scattered toy characters Bard had given them that morning, looking up at him with concern.

"Calm down, Iell," Thranduil said before kissing the young woman's face with a tired smile. "Let's take a seat in front of the fireplace, then your Da and I will explain everything to you."

Obediently, Bard's children followed him over to the sofa, where the Eldar sat down next to his lover, while the young people sat around them in the armchairs. The two men exchanged a look, then Bard began to speak. "It's not what you think. Thranduil is not ill, thank the Valar, on the contrary we were considered lucky. We received a gift that will affect you as well, for the truth is that we are in good hope. Your Adar is expecting a child. "

As soon as Bard had spoken, Thranduil released the spell that hid the bulge of his stomach so that it was now visible to everyone. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as Bard's children stared wide-eyed at the Eldar, as if they were seeing him for the first time, then Sigrid responded first, triumphantly exclaiming, "I knew it! Even as you walked in the door yesterday, I thought you looked different, but I never thought it was possible. My warmest congratulations to you both. "

"Thank you, Iell. That's kind of you. It's not common, but also not unheard of for male Sindarin to get pregnant, "Thranduil explained, placing a hand on his stomach. "The father passes it on to his son as Oropher has passed it on to me and Legolas also has that ability. Whether he uses it is up to him, my father never did, since he fell in love with my mother when he was young, and I did not even consider it until I met your father and we decided to let our love bear fruits."

"There!" Bain intervened in a fit of indignation. "How could you? Sigrid's son is going to school in the summer and I'm getting married, how can you have a baby there? "

"Why?" Asked Bard, who could not follow his son's reasoning. "What bothers you about that?"

"Well, it's obvious," Bain replied. "You are old - excuse me, Adar, I do not mean it like that - I know you do not have the same standards like us anymore, but at least you are not as young as Sigrid or me. You can not have kids anymore. "

Bard laughed at his son's words, then said, "But Bain, that's why we have a child because we can enjoy it now. Back when your mother was pregnant with Sigrid, I had no idea what our life would be like with a baby. I was young and afraid of not being up to the task. Then you came and I had to work all the time to get all of you satisfied. When your mother was finally pregnant with Tilda, her health faded rapidly and soon after the birth I was alone with you and all the worries. When I met Thranduil, I had no idea that it was possible, but that was not important to me either. We were ourselves enough, but now that I have no need to fear age, poverty or death, a child would be the greatest gift that could crown our love. My heart rejoices at the thought of holding a baby of him in my arms, and I hope you will not resent us fatherhood, but welcome your brother into our family. "

"Of course we will," Tilda blurted out. The young woman had jumped up from her chair and first hugged her father stormily, before she enclosed Thranduil in her arms cautious. "I'm so happy for you," she said beaming, then pointed questioningly at the arched belly of the Eldar. "May I?"

"Of course, Iell," Thranduil replied, taking her hand and leading her to where she could best feel the baby. "At the moment he's sleeping because he's had a tiring night. But if you have some imagination, you can feel his foot. "

Moved, Tilda groped over the clear bulge that stood out from the curve. "Hello," she said quietly as she stroked it cautiously. "Hello, little brother." Bard felt a smile sting his face as his daughter tried to make contact with the baby, and his heart went wide at the thought of what it would be like once she had her brother in held.

"Is there really a baby in Iaron's belly?" Bard heard Jesse ask his mother at that moment. The two boys had been sitting and playing on the floor, but obviously they had been listening to the conversation anyway.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's it," Sigrid replied as she lovingly stroked her son, who stood next to her and skeptically eyed his grandfather.

"But how did it get in there?" The boy asked, frowning, which elicited a pensive smile from his mother. "Just as you and your brother came into my stomach at the time: With a lot of love."

Silently, Bard exchanged glances with the Elvenking at these words, then in an affectionate gesture he put an arm around his lover and kissed his temple as he looked around their family circle. Basically, Thranduil had been right and he had really worried for nothing. Sigrid would give them help and advice whenever they needed it, and even if Bain was not bursting with joy, he had plenty of time to get used to the idea until the baby arrived. As far as Tilda was concerned, she had already fallen in love with the thought of a little brother, even though he was not even born. The boy was really lucky to be born into this family. Not only from his parents would he be loved above all, but also from his family, the elvish and the human, and if the Valar approved it, he would be growing up well protected until one day he became a man. But right now Bard was glad that this was still far in the future.

 

The End


End file.
